1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle mounting structure for mounting, on a sewing machine cover, a handle used for carrying a portable sewing machine and a handle mounting structure for mounting, on a casing comprising two cover members combined with each other, a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small portable sewing machines such as household lock stitch machines or embroidering machines have conventionally been provided with handles (grips) rotatably mounted on body covers. An operator holds the handle with his or her hand when carrying the sewing machine.
The handle is mounted on the body cover in a manufacturing step of the sewing machine in the following manner. The handle includes a pair of legs. The legs have distal ends formed with engagement pins respectively. The body cover of the sewing machine includes a front cover and a rear cover. The front and rear covers have upper ends formed with a pair of engagement depressions corresponding to the engagement pins respectively. Before assembling the front and rear covers to the body cover, the operator inserts either engagement pin into the corresponding depression of the front or rear cover. While holding the handle so that the pin is prevented from disengaging the depression, the operator fixes the front and rear covers to each other by screws. Thus, the handle is assembled onto the front and rear covers.
However, the work of fixing both covers with the handle being held has low workability and is time-consuming. Furthermore, the handle easily detaches when just assembled onto the cover. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the handle may detach from the covers unless it is held during assembly.
In view of the foregoing problem, various handle mounting structures have been proposed for preventing the handle from being detached from the body cover and improving a handle assembling efficiency. For example, JP-Y-61-1896 discloses a handle support comprising a support arm serving as a handle supporting portion and support fittings both fixed to suitable members within a sewing machine arm. Both support arm and support fittings have respective engagement apertures. On the other hand, a handle has a pair of legs further having respective distal ends. Engagement protrusions are formed integrally on outer faces of the distal ends of the legs respectively so as to correspond to engagement apertures of the support arm and fittings.
The paired legs of the handle are elastically deformed inward so that the engagement protrusions are inserted into the engagement apertures of the support fittings and support arm. Subsequently, each leg is recovered to the former state such that the engagement protrusions are prevented from disengagement from the engagement apertures and accordingly, the hand is prevented from easy detachment from the sewing machine body.
Furthermore, for example, JP-Y-5-15917 discloses another handle mounting structure. More specifically, a pair of left and right grooves are formed in an upper side of a sewing machine frame, and a pair of chambers adjacent to the grooves with walls interposed therebetween respectively are also formed in the upper side of the sewing machine. The handle includes a pair of legs provided with respective support shafts. A Stopping member with fins is fitted with each support shaft. The fins are thrust into the respective chambers so that the handle is mounted in the grooves. In this case, the handle is prevented from detaching from the grooves by the stopping members.
In the foregoing handle support and handle mounting structure, extra components such as the support fittings, support arm, stopping members with respective fins and the like are required in order that the handle may be mounted on the sewing machine arm. The assembling efficiency is reduced since the extra components need to be assembled into every sewing machine. Furthermore, the extra components increase the production cost of the sewing machine.